1. Field of Invention
Our invention relates to modular personal network systems and methods. In particular this invention relates to wireless networks of individual components that can be easily added to or removed from the network to change its functions, and in which the individual components are worn, carried, or used on or about the person of the user.
2. Background Art
A number of individual portable personal devices are available today. Such personal devices provide specific functions to a person, in a number of different fields of use. For example, there are mobile phones, personal digital assistants, medical monitoring devices, personal entertainment systems, and athletic monitoring systems. These and other portable electronic devices have significantly improved the convenience of many activities.
However, each of these functions is provided individually. None of these individual devices can combine with any of the other devices to provide improved functions. If a user wishes to upgrade the capabilities of any of these devices, a new, expensive device must be purchased and the old device discarded.
What is needed is a system in which individual portable device modules can be combined in a multitude of ways to provide an infinite variety of functions. A portable system is needed in which new functions can be added by simply adding or replacing a single component. A portable system is needed in which the functions can be modified simply by downloading new software or other parameters. A system is needed in which functions in different fields of use can be easily combined. And a system is needed in which the economies of scale and scope of building devices across multiple fields of use can be used to benefit users of devices in all of the fields of use.
Wireless communication protocols have been defined. Bluetooth and IEEE 802.15 are two examples of protocols that may be used with personal portable devices. What is needed is a system that provides the advantages of a modular personal network, and that uses a standard wireless communication protocol such as one of these.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,047,301 (2000) and 6,336,126 (2002) both to Bjorklund, et al., disclose a wearable computer that communicates with a display device using an optical link, and with a local area network using a radio communications link. However, the system described is not modular, nor is it extensible.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,324,053 (2001) to Kamijo discloses a wearable data processing system. However, this system depends on a network of wiring stitched into the clothing of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,108,197 (2000) to Janik discloses a flexible wearable computer. However, this disclosure does not envision the needed extensibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,781,913 (1998) to Felsenstein, et al., discloses a wearable hypermedium system. It is designed to allow a user to access a large amount of electronic information using a hands-free system, but does not include provisions for extending to other unanticipated uses.
A personal area network has been disclosed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,331,972 (2001) to Harris, et al., discloses a circuit and method for personalizing an electronic device through a personal area network. U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,091 (2001) to LaRowe, Jr., et al., discloses a wireless personal area network with a plurality of peripheral devices, wherein a hub device provides attachment and detachment of peripheral devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,128,290 (2000) to Carvey discloses a personal data network that uses low duty cycle pulsed radio frequency energy to communicate and provide synchronization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,183 (1999) to Borgstahl, et al., discloses a method for programming an appliance by a controller in a personal area network. U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,831 (1999) to Hall, et al., discloses a method for including an appliance in a personal area network and programming security criteria. However, none of these systems provides the needed flexibility of our modular personal network (MPN). For example, each of them requires a controller to be one of the devices in the personal area network. These systems do not anticipate the needed methods for downloading data to a personal area network from a personal computer or other system, nor for retrieving data from a personal area network to a personal computer or other system. And the wide variety of components, configurations, and uses has not been anticipated.
Users need more flexibility in display devices, such as how they are worn so that they may be easily viewed during different activities. Users need display devices that can be easily modified in their position and orientation. Users need a variety of mounting options for individual components in an MPN. Users need an audio device that can be easily worn during various activities, that can be heard during activities with ambient noise, and that won't disturb other nearby people. Users need a system that provides multiple types of audio output in an intelligent fashion. Users need a variety of input devices for different types of activities, and which can be easily accessed during those activities.
Users need to be able to reuse the same components for multiple purposes. These purposes may include time keeping. Users need a network that allows communication with other individuals, who may or may not have their own MPNs. Users need a network that provides entertainment features, including playing music, playing games, and capturing audio and video. Users need a portable system that combines personal organization functions with other functions. Users need a mobile journal system that can be customized for different types of uses, such as travel, athletics, healthcare, or other purposes. Users need a system that provides guidance features, and combines them with other features, such as audio and video annotations, collection of personal data, and athletic workouts.
Users need a system that can provide a variety of athletic functions, such as downloading workout control parameters as well as uploading results of a workout. Users need a system that can interface with exercise equipment, bicycles, and other personal equipment. They need a system that collects performance data, detects and corrects errors in the collected data, and estimates secondary data, based on the collected primary data. Athletes need a mobile system to measure cadence and stride length. Some athletes need reminders to consume water, sodium, and food. Swimmers need a system to measure and log lap-swimming workouts. Runners and other athletes need a mobile system to provide form feedback. Athletes need a system that can work with another system to provide a competition between multiple athletes.
Physical therapist, doctors, and other healthcare professionals need a system that can provide a variety of functions, such as measuring user capabilities, monitoring changes, keeping a medical journal, measuring metabolic parameters, detecting medical problems, providing treatments, and providing medical databases. A system is needed that allows components to be ingested, injected, or implanted, as well as worn, carried, or mounted on personal equipment. A system is needed that provides alternate input, output, and mounting for a disabled user.
Travelers and outdoor users need a system that provides a variety of integrated features. For example, a system is needed that combines translation, travel information repository, wildlife recognition, weather, route guidance, local entertainment, and orienteering functions. A system is needed that can provide user identification functions and that can use that identification to provide other services, such as transfer of money and product purchasing and discounts. Users need a system that can provide personal security features, such as audible alerts, transmitted alerts, and storing emergency information. A system is also needed that can support military needs.